1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic language translation from a source language to a target language, and in particular to methods, systems, and machine-readable media for use in translating information from multimedia programs from a source language to a target language in real time.
2. Introduction
Anyone who has traveled to a foreign country, in which a language he or she understands is not spoken, has experienced a language barrier. A language barrier is also experienced by a newcomer to a country in which the native language is not known to the newcomer. Much news and entertainment is now received via television programs. People who do not understand a native language of a country or region are unable to obtain news or entertainment from media, such as local television programs. A service or device that makes television programs understandable to people who do not speak the local language is needed.